A Mate's Blood
by XxSilver.Snake.BloodxX
Summary: Half vampire and half veela, Draco Malfoy must find and mate with his mate before his 18th birthday. thats only one year. and guess who it is. thats right harry potter. theres just one problem. Harry doesnt like Draco. or does he? lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Blood, Blood all around. All id have to do is pull someone into the shadows and no one would ever know it was me.

Yeah one little bite wouldn't hurt, would it? Sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of a male.

Feeling his blood flow into my mouth and down the back of my throat and feel his pulse throughout my body.

Just thinking about this just makes my dick hard. Yes to hear the jagged ear piercing screams as I fed on him!

No Draco, do not think of that! If you think like that you'll get us caught! I must remain in the shadows of this hall if not to get caught.

Yes, Draco Malfoy is indeed a vampire.

A recently turned vampire but a vampire all together. Why is he wondering the hall in the shadows you may ask?

Well he is currently stalking his mate. The mate he loves with all his heart but cannot have. With his raven black hair and piercing emerald green eyes surrounded by his glasses.

He'd give anything to have this fine young man as his mate but what would people say?

People would spit on the Malfoy family if they found out that Harry Potter was the mate of a half death-eater half vampire.

Harry Potter was the golden boy. He was the boy who defeated Voldemort! He's the boy who lived twice for Merlins sake! Potter probably hates his guts anyway.

All Draco ever did to him was make is life here a living hell. If Potter knew about all the wet dreams and all the stalking he'd probably rat Draco out. Calling him a puff, a faggot or even worse.

Telling draco that he would never be his mate. Just the thought of his mate rejecting him made the cold hearted draco want to fall to the ground and start sobbing like a little girl.

"Harry! Are you there? Harry!" that mudblood screamed at harry making nhim jump from the bench he was sitting on. How dare she! Who the bloody hell did she think she was!

"HuH? What! Oh sorry 'Mione, I was day dreaming"

"We could tell mate! You were drooling! Thinking about him again aren't you?" weasel said wriggling his eyebrows making harry blush bright red.

"no I wasn't" harry said. I was suddenly intringued about who HE was,

"yes you were"

No I wasn't"

"yup!"

"nope!"

"Yes you were!"

"no I wasn't!"

"You bloody well you know you were know if you keep lying to me ill tell the whole school who your in love with!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry responded giving Ron a pleading look. Weasel jus smirked at him and opened his mouth like he was gunna say something but mudblood beat him to it.

"Everyone! Harry is in deep mind blowing love with D-" but harry put his hand over her mouth before she could finish the damn scentence.

"Yes! Ok I admit it im thinking about him jeesh! He could be close to hear! Then everybody would know!"

Was it Dean Thomas that Harry liked? Surely it couldn't be Draco. Could it? He turned on his heel and was about to move when he heard what those three said next.

"Harry who do you love?" asked weasel because he honestly didn't know who. Only that mudblood did.

"Mione knows! I don't want to say it out loud! Youll laugh at me!"

"No I wont! Mates don't laugh at mates!" weasel said slightly affended with mudblood nodding right next to him. Draco ,not wanting to hear who Harry loved, stormed out of the shadows and torwards the slytherin rooms. He would play some wizards chess with blaise and try to forget about Harry Potter for the night!

"Fine I love Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered just as draco was out of ear shot!

_**What will happen? Oooooooooooo cliffy! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh draco! Please review! And srrry its so short I had to hurry and finsh to take a shower lmoas!**_

_**Rememeber!**_

_**Whoevr reviews gets Sirius and draco and the twin shirtless for the night! ;o**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTICE

_**OK so im sorry about all this stuff and I know I just started posting all my stories and stuff but something very and greatly important has come up and I don't think ill be posting anytime soon.**_

_**My great grandmother has just passed away and I have to help make funeral arangemednts and stuff.**_

_**Also I am doing my room and picking many people up from the airport and the room that has the computer in it will be their room for a week or two so I wont be able to use it. I will try to write these things and post them from my I pod touch but I don't think I can.**_

_**Again I am very sorry I have to start this.**_

_**Also please some ideas on the story and give me ideas for storys and one shots and ill right them just for you!**_

_**So thank you for understanding! Ill update as soon as possible!**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**, ALEX NICHOLLE SNAPE**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so Thank you to all the people that reviewed even though it wasn't many. I'm very happy you all commented on it and I'm also very grateful. This was just gunna be a semi sad oneshot but I'm not very good at sad things and also you guys wanted me to continue it sooooooooooooo I decided I will! I've never really finished one so I'm going to work on this one until I do and I need you guys to keep me up and at 'em! And HerScarletEyes, also known as Amy Yip, has a really good remus/harry one she's working on. So visit that and comment on it! Now just to say that I will only put the next chapter up if I get ten more reviews! Here are the people who commented.**

**Moriah93ohio:** I just had to! Soooooooooooooo much more suspense this way! I just love romance, heartbreak and suspense in my stories and in the stories I reads!

ok you were one of the people that really made me want to continue this. Your really nice btw! And iread yours! I have to say its sooooo much better then wat I can do! And please comment again! Thank you so much

Until then...

**Emoko Neko Lovegood:** and I will give you more! I promise! And I might give you clyffies! Muahahahahahahaha! I won't though if you keep commenting!

**Haleypotter417:** No =_= jkjk I will! :D

**Anonymous reviewer: **thank you so much although I don't think it's that brilliant!

**Now on with thy story!**

~DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP!DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP`DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP~DM/HP~

Ron just gaped at me; mouth hung wide open as he just stared eyes growing wider with shock every second.

Suddenly I started to worry. Crap what if he hates me now that he knows. What if he makes fun of me and tells everyone? God then everyone will hate me. I'll be an outcast. No he won't do that he's my best mate for crying out loud! I'm sure he'll understand.

Hermione only smiled at me and started rubbing my arm trying to reassure me. It worked somewhat but I'm sure I'm still shaking horribly on the inside.

. The war is over and I defeated voldemort and brought back sirius. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't be to mad at him.

He knew Ron had a little something against gay people but he hoped he understood.

He probably wouldn't because Draco was involved but he knew that it wouldn't really be anything serious.

Draco Malfoy would never go out with him.

He was the golden boy, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice for Merlins sake! Or as Draco and the death eaters said, the Boy-Who-Wont-Bloody-Well-Die, so why would he ever get a chance with him? He's like a god and Harry's well, nothing.

Suddenly Ron just burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and his face was redder then his hair. He fell to the ground dirt covering his face and clothes. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look then hit Ron on the head hard.

"Owe! What was that for 'mione!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! It's not nice to laugh at people! Say sorry!" she scolded and gave him a stern look that could stop Lucious Malfoy in his tracks.

Ron sat up straight and brushed all the dirt off him and grined like the chesire cat.

"Sorry mate it's just too funny! You gay? Harry I've known you for many years now and I can honestly say there's no way in hell that you're a poof! Nice one Harry and Malfoy? You could have done better than that!" Ron then proceeded to laugh at him.

Hermione just glared while I looked down. He really does hate poofs doesn't he? Will he still be my friend if he knows I really am gay?

Will he still be my friend if he knows that I really like, no love Draco Malfoy? Will he sneer at me and make fun of me in the hall ways?

I looked at Hermione to see if she could help and she just mouthed, 'its okay just tells him'.

I hung my head down in shame, soft little tears coming out.

Abruptly Ron's laughing stop and he looked at me like I strangled his mum, shit in his pillow case and raped his brothers' right in front of him.

"Y-you're not joking are you?" he stated venomn dripping with every word he said.

I didn't have the voice or words to say to him so I just nodded and hung my head down hoping he wouldn't see my tears.

"You disgusting faggot! You've seen me naked! We sleep in the same room! H-how could you? When we hugged you got turned on didn't you? You filth!" he screamed and stood up. By now everyone that was around them was staring.

"No Ron I never looked at you like that. You're my best mate! And I only just figured out that I was gay this summer. I'm sorry, Please don't hate me." I stared softly

"I don't hate you Harry! I despise you! How could you be a poof? Merlin's beard that's just- just-"he didn't even finish. He glared and spat at me, his spit landing on my face right between my eyes, and turned around in one swift movement and left.

Tears poured down my face as I sat there. Mione drew me into a hug and I cried while clinging on her like a lifeless doll.

"shhs its okay Harry, it will be okay. He didn't mean what he said, hes just upset. Give him sometime to think and cool off." She started petting my head and cooing in my hair, pulling me closer.

"You think so Mione?" I asked sitting up and wiping my eyes trying to get rid of the tears. She just smiled and nodded while standing up offering her hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet. She put her arm around my shoulders and we started walking to the dormitory.

Ron was right to be like that. Maybe I am disgusting. I don't deserve to have friends. Maybe its wrong how I am. I can always change, right? Aybe if I start being be girls then ill start liking them! Yes Ill do that! Then Ron will have to be my friend again!

Gradually Mione stopped walking and pulled me into another hug.

"Listean to me Harold James Potter you are not disgusting or filthy! Theres nothing being wrong with being gay! You are who you are and if anyone doesn't like it then they can shove it up their asses!" she don't me feircly and pulled apart so that I was looking into her eyes.

"And just so were clear I prefer women myself." She then winked at me and took my hand in hers. I smiled to myself and thought that she was the best person in the world.


End file.
